fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
Where Dreams Begin
Plot "Mom, I'm telling you, I'll be fine - quit worrying. It's only the next town over." A young teenager argued to his Mother who was fussing around the kitchen serving breakfast. "Nathan, I just think you should wait a few more years before going on such a huge adventure." She replied, pouring milk into his glass and wiping his face. "I'm seventeen-" Nathan replied, batting away her hand. "I'm more than qualified to go on a Pokémon journey." "I just don-" "Honey." The man at the table said, resting his newspaper next to his empty plate. "He's old enough to fend for himself." "I know, but I just-" "Honey." He said, looking sternly into her eyes. She sighed and nodded. "Nathan, you would have done it anyway but.. you have my blessing." She smiled, allowing Nathan to get up from the table. Nathan was now in his room and was packing his supplies that he gathered over the past few weeks. Nathan, along with two other trainers-to-be were receiving their first Pokémon today from Professor Birch who lives in Littleroot Town. The qualifying age for a trainer is 13 but a lot of people wait. Nathan carried on throwing supplies into his bag all whilst staring at the postcard. It had directions to the laboratory as well as information on the three starter Pokémon. "Torchic, Treecko.. or Mudkip.." He thought to himself. Nathan wanted to be a Pokémon Researcher when he was older, so a journey to see every single kind of Pokémon was necessary, so one would assume his starter Pokémon wouldn't matter that much. But it did. This was going to be his best friend for life. Now he had to get ready for his journey. Practical was the keyword. He decided to go for a pair of black boots, skinny jeans and a black jacket. Despite his goth-like dress sense he really was a bright and cheerful young man, timid at times, but eager to learn and grow. Nathan eventually finished getting ready and hurried downstairs. His Mother was waiting but she told him that his Father had to leave urgently. She handed Nathan a small box. Inside it was a Pokénav. A gadget from the Devon Corporation that showed a map of the area as well as the hotspot locations and several other helpful tidbits. "Aw, thanks Mom!" He smiled, hugging her. She lingered but eventually let go. "Remember to stay safe. Call me everyday." "Mom.." "Okay, at least once a week." She replied, not taking no for an answer. Nathan laughed and agreed and flew out the door, hopping on his bike and heading for Littleroot. He lived in Petalburg City which was only an hour or so away from the town so he was glad. Exercise wasn't his thing but considering he was going to be spending the next year or so travelling he better get used to it. -- In the next town over called Oldale Town. A young woman was gently sat brushing her hair in the mirror. "All done." She smiled to herself as she placed a backwards light blue cap onto her head, her long black hair flowing in the slight breeze from the open window. She walked over to close it and looked out. The town was small, it was more of a village. There wasn't really anything here and Lily was ready to leave. She received her confirmation postcard a few weeks ago and was ready. She had her bag ready and her outfit had been planned months in advanced. Ankle boots with knee high white socks, denim shorts and a white vest with a light blue jacket. She liked to match. She ran downstairs and couldn't help but feel a little sad. She peered into the garden and saw her Mom, Brother and Sister playing. None of them agreed with Lily's decision to travel because they were scared for her. None of them had really lived outside of the village and were sheltered from real life. But Lily wanted to experience life and she refused to sit around and waste her life like her Mom. She always thought that's why they clashed. Lily hated people who wasted time and didn't seize the moments. She wanted to enjoy every moment possible. She wrote a note telling her family she loved them and left. Littleroot Town was only a half hour away, she took the time she had to read the postcard and confirm her decision. "I'm fiery.. so.." She continued walking down Route 101 and looked at the beautiful scenery. Several Beautifly swirled around her and took off. She could see Poochyena and Wurmple in the tall grass and trees. It was a common sight but beautiful nonetheless. As she continued walking down the road she heard a bell behind her. She turned around to see a guy on a bike heading straight for her. "GET OUT THE WAY." He yelled, he swerved his handlebars and landed headfirst in some nearby bushes. "Are you okay?" Lily asked, peering over and seeing the bike badly twisted but the boy seemed alright. He groaned and said a few choice words under his breath but stood up and dusted himself off. "Sorry 'bout that, the bike's old and yeah.. I should've fixed it before my adventur- OH HEY." He exclaimed, pointing to Lily's postcard. "You're going to the lab too?" "Huh? Oh.." She said looking at her postcard and then seeing the boys'. "Yeah, I guess I am." "We should go together." He smiled. "The name's Nathan." He offered his hand. Lily was hesitant. She had always been somewhat of a lonewolf, but having some company would be nice. "Lily." She smiled, shaking his hand. As they continued down the road Lily noticed that Nathan was weirdly quiet. "Everything okay?" She asked. Nathan looked up from the ground. "Oh- yeah, I'm just n-nervous." "Really? You didn't seem it before." "Well, it sorta comes and goes. Like I can be fine around people one moment and the next it sorta hits me and I get super shy and reserved." He explained. Lily wasn't sure she fully understood but who was she to judge. "Oh, well, don't feel like you need to be nervous around me." She nervously laughed. Nathan laughed too. "I also sorta miss my Mom already.. I only left her an hour or so ago and I feel like I've been gone weeks. I mean, she gave me her blessing to go but I really feel like she'll be upset without me around." "At least yours would be." Lily said out loud, realizing what she said she tried to change the conversation but failed. "What do you mean? Does your Mom not support you." He asked. Lily sadly shook her head. "She's too small minded. She wants me to stay cooped up in that town whilst the world goes on changing. There's too many amazing things to see and do and I don't wanna miss it." Nathan could see Lily's determination. Her passion. Just from simply talking about it. "So where are you wanting to go with it?" He followed up. "I wanna be the Hoenn Champion. Travel around, get the 8 badges and then compete in the Pokémon League and win." Lily explained. She knew her goal and would let nothing stop her. "Oh that's cool! I want to be a Researcher, like Professor Birch. I want to meet every type of Pokémon I possibly can. I want to observe them. But I also want to look at the relationships between people and Pokémon which is why I wanna go on this adventure as a trainer and not as a researcher." Nathan explained. Lily thought it was a cool goal and understood. "Hey, Nathan, you can say no but.." Lily started, she had no idea what came over her considering her lone wolf status but.. "Do you wanna travel together? No doubt we'll meet loads of new Pokémon together and lots of awesome people." Nathan agreed with a smile. The two continued chatting and eventually saw a big white building in the distance. "That's the lab!" Lily pointed out. The two decided to run as fast as they could and got there twice as fast. The two were met by an Aide outside of the doors. "Ah, you two must be Lily and Nathan." He smiled, "I'm Jack. One of Professor Birch's assistants. Follow me." Nathan and Lily agreed and walked into the large laboratory. There were a lot of Pokémon around all being studied. Researchers too. But it was a calm atmosphere. No danger. No harm. Researchers were playing with the Pokémon and running simple tests. "So are you two friends?" Jack asked as they walked to the main office on the top floor. "Yeah, but we only met today." Nathan giggled. "Oh?" He noted, "You seem quite close. You must have had an instant bond." Nathan and Lily were quite confused by his statement because to them they were just chatting politely. They weren't really acting like best friends or anything. "The third trainer is already here." He added. Opening the large white door. In the room was a table with three Pokéballs, and two men stood by them. One was Lily and Nathan's age and the other was a bulkier, older man. "Professor Birch. Lily and Nathan have arrived." He smiled. "Well don't just stand there, come on over!" He said with a chuckle. The other man turned around, he didn't really say anything. He smiled but didn't speak. "This is Joe." Birch added, "He's from Lilycove City." "Wow, Lilycove? That's so far away." Nathan said. "Well he didn't walk." Birch let out another laugh, he gestured to the helicopter out the back. "You flew?" Lily asked. Joe nodded. "Why walk?" "Are you going to travel?" Lily added. "You look like you're dressed for the beach." "And you look like you're dressed for the most public of schools but." Joe retorted. Lily felt a fire brewing inside of her. "Now you LISTEN HERE." She yelled. Joe just stood and ignored her. "Okay, simmer down." Birch butted in. Lily stood down and went back to Nathan. "Now, you all know why you're here. To get your starter Pokémon. In these three Pokéballs are the starter Pokémon within this region." One by one he released them. "Meet Torchic, Treecko and Mudkip." The three Pokémon happily greeted the new trainers. "Aw, they're so cute." Nathan cooed. "Okay, Nathan, you first." Birch said. Nathan thought he had his mind made up but seeing the Pokémon in the flesh was different. "Uh.. uh.. I pick Mud- no, Tor- NO-" He panicked. This was difficult and he felt an episode coming on. "Can I have a moment?" Nathan asked. Professor Birch nodded and Jack allowed him to stand on the balcony. Nathan stood and looked at the vast grassland full of Pokémon. "I can do this.. I can do this.. Just breathe.." Meanwhile.. "What's his deal?" Joe asked. "He's a bit nervous, OKAY?" Lily snapped. "Hey, chill, I only asked." Joe snapped back. "Hey, Professor, whilst we're waiting can I just pick? I wanna go." "Uh, I think we should wait for Nathan." Birch replied, Joe rolled his eyes and agreed. "Just wait-" Lily started, "The roads and forests will still BE there in an extra 15 minutes." "Um. I'm not going into those messy places. I'm flying to each location." Joe folded his arms and checked his nails. Unknown to him Lily's hand was about to slam across the back of his head. "OW." He winced. His expensive looking sunglasses bounced off the floor. "You're about to receive your starter Pokémon. And you're NOT travelling? You know how many opportunities you're wasting? People you aren't going to meet? Pokémon you aren't going to catch or meet? You're such a spoiled brat." Lily argued, she could feel her temper rising. "Look, you do things your way. You can scavenge in the open but I'm doing this adventure first class." Joe replied, rubbing his head and placing his sunglasses back on his head. "Can you two please settle down." Jack urged. "You're frightening the Pokémon." Lily looked at the three starter Pokémon who were very obviously unnerved by the commotion and arguing. Nathan came back just in time. "I'm ready." He smiled, taking a deep breathe. He walked over and picked up Treecko. "I choose Treecko." He smiled, looking into the Gecko's eyes. He felt an immediate bond. "Excellent choice." Birch smiled. "Now J-" Before Birch could finish both Lily and Joe snatched Torchic and Mudkip respectively and held on to them tightly. "Oh, well I guess this worked out well for everyone." He chuckled. Jack sighed a sigh of relief knowing that a war didn't break out over it. He then went over to a machine at the back of the office and wheeled over a trolley containing three Pokédex' and fifteen Pokéballs, five for each trainer. Just as they were being dealt out a loud crash was heard and the doors swung open. It was a researcher looking beat up. Behind him a Poochyena and Mightyena ran in and headed for the door that Nathan left open. The two Pokémon ran outside and cleared the balcony, making a break for the forest in the distance. "Oh no!" Birch panicked, "We must get them back!" Birch ran out the room. 15 minutes passed and he still wasn't back. "We should go look for him." Lily suggested. Jack stood up and stopped her. "He'll be fine. As long as he has his supp-" His words were cut off by the image of the Professor's Bag being left behind as he could see it hung up next to his coat. "See, he could be in danger." She argued. Jack protested again. "That Mightyena is a very special case. It's highly dangerous and needs someone it knows to approach it." "We can't just sit here and do nothing!" Lily said, stomping her foot on the ground. She looked around for moral support. Nathan wanted to agree but he couldn't talk. Joe was too busy primping Mudkip making her look pretty. "Jack-" Another research said, peering into the room. "We need you." He nodded. "Wait here." Lily waited until the door was completely shut, she then listened for him leaving the area and turned around. "Let's go, Torchic." Lily said to her Pokémon who agreed instantly and followed her outside. "H-hey, Lily!" Nathan protested. "He told us to stay." Joe added. "I don't care. Birch could be in trouble. If that Mightyena is dangerous and he has nothing to defend himself with he could be hurt." "But what can we do? We've been trainers for 3 seconds." Nathan added. "We can do what we need to do." Lily suggested. She looked at Joe who agreed but didn't want to admit it. He rolled his eyes and followed her. "If I get this white outfit dirty I'm billing you." Joe mentioned as they cleared the balcony. "Nathan, you coming?" Lily asked from below. Nathan panicked a bit and shook his head. "I'll- wait here." He watched them run off into the distance. -- Meanwhile in the forest; Birch had lost track of the Mightyena who was on a sort of rampage but had found the Poochyena who was hiding in a hollowed tree, albeit terrified and lashing out at anything. Lily and Joe weren't far behind. The two arrived at the outskirts. Joe was trying to assess the situation but Lily ran straight in. They could hear various growls and noises that was spooking their new starter Pokémon. Joe picked up his Mudkip. "Lily, I don't think we should be here." He said looking around. She and Torchic were ready to fight, however. In the clearing up ahead Joe and Lily saw a few Pokémon such as Zigzagoon and Wurmple cornered by the Mightyena. "So Birch didn't find it yet.." Joe commented. Lily watched as the Mightyena attempted to attack the innocent Pokémon. "Torchic, Ember!" She called out, startling Joe. Torchic let loose the fire attack and it distracted Mightyena long enough for the others to get away. But now it was coming towards them. It jumped in the air and launched a powerful Shadow Ball attack, knocking back Torchic and Lily who were flung to the ground. "Mudkip, Water Gun!" Joe ordered as Mightyena fired another Shadow Ball. "Treecko, Bullet Seed!" A voice called from behind him. Joe smiled at the sight of Nathan who was still worried but was going for it. The two attacks collided with Shadow Ball and were just strong enough to make it explode, not allowing it to make impact. "Lily!" Nathan shouted as he ran over. Mightyena ran over to the two but Joe had them covered. "Mud Slap!" Mudkip kicked up the sticky mud and hit Mightyena in the eyes. "Get up!" Joe ordered. Lily and Nathan ran over to him. "We need to calm it down. Or at least immobilise it." Lily suggested. "I think we should all attack at once." Joe and Nathan agreed. "Ember, Torchic!" "Water Gun!" "Hit it with Bullet Seed, Treecko!" The three attacks were launched and as they combined they slammed into Mightyena, knocking it backwards and actually knocking it out. It was stronger than they thought. "Mightyena, return." Jack said from behind them, surprising the trio. "You three are impressive. You disobeyed me but you managed to take down such a high levelled foe with teamwork. You all work well together." Joe, Lily, and Nathan all looked at each other before awkwardly looking away. Eventually Birch heard the commotion and came out of the bushes with Poochyena in his arms. The group were now back at the lab, resting, and Birch applauded the three for doing what they did. Birch then handed them the Pokédex and the balls. "Go ahead, test them out." "Torchic has a place inside its body where it keeps its flame. Give it a hug—it will be glowing with warmth. This Pokémon is covered all over by a fluffy coat of down." "Treecko is cool, calm, and collected—it never panics under any situation. If a bigger foe were to glare at this Pokémon, it would glare right back without conceding an inch of ground." "In water, Mudkip breathes using the gills on its cheeks. If it is faced with a tight situation in battle, this Pokémon will unleash its amazing power—it can crush rocks bigger than itself." "Oh wow.." Lily smiled, looking at Torchic, she did what the Dex suggested and hugged it. Torchic instantly let out a cheer and enveloped Lily in the warmth. Nathan went to hug Treecko but it stood there, seemingly not caring and Joe just carried on grooming Mudkip. "So, what are your plans?" "Pokémon League!" "Researcher!" "Top Coordinator." Lily, Nathan, and Joe said one after the other. "Shock.." Lily snickered at Joe's quest. Professor Birch explained that the first gym badge was located in Rustburo City whilst the first contest was just outside of the city. Joe was down at his helicopter when Lily and Nathan approached. "Hey, Joe.." Nathan started, he turned around. "Why don't you travel with us?" Lily asked. "We have strong chemistry and it'd be nice to have someone else with us." She said all of this through her teeth of course, she didn't wanna actually be nice to such a pompous prick. Joe hesitated. Sure it would be nice to travel, but his helicopter. He looked down at Mudkip who stared up at him. "Who am I to stop you from growing too?" He asked himself. Eventually he turned around and agreed. Joe reached into the helicopter and pulled out a bag, he then went around the other side and within a few minutes he appeared in a new outfit. A pair of short overalls with a white shirt underneath and a pale pink jacket with white trainers. "That's one hell of an outfit. Let's get going." Lily said rolling her eyes. -- Now on the road to Oldale Town the trio were soon learning that maybe a bit of battling chemistry wasn't enough to get them to be friends. "You're so annoying. Just walk on the grass!" Lily ordered to Joe who was tiptoeing around anything remotely dirty. "Look if you want to clean these be my guest." Joe retorted. Lily took a deep breath and ran behind him, quickly pushing him in the mud, her Torchic following and pushing Mudkip. "What are you playing at?!" Joe snapped, getting face to face with Lily. "I'm TRYING to get you to act like a normal person on an adventure!" Lily replied, getting face to face with him. The two stared at each other intensely. Torchic and Mudkip did too. "If you two are going to do this at every turn then forget this adventure." Nathan injected. Lily and Joe looked at him. His Treecko gave a judgemental look towards the other two Pokémon and then looked away. Surprising them both. "I want us to travel together. When we're together there's this strange energy about us. Do you not agree?" "The only strange thing about us is this one's odour." Joe gestured towards Lily. Lily growled and turned around. "Just STOP." Nathan yelled. Lily once again took a deep breath and turned around. Joe crossed his arms and the three made their way up the road without a word. Eventually the sign for Oldale Town came into view. "Oh no.. we're probably going to see my family.." Lily thought. Looking at Nathan who seemed eager but then at Joe who was side eyeing everything they walked past. "Oh gross, what an ugly town." Joe said as they approached the outskirts. Nathan looked at Joe and gestured him with his eyes. Joe didn't know what he was going on about, however. "That ugly town happens to be where I was born and raised." Lily snapped. "Shock.." Joe said as he walked into the town followed by Nathan and a frustrated Lily. "Lily!" A young voice yelled. She looked over and it was Melanie, her sister. She came and hugged her. Then a young boy came over, it was her brother, Syrus. "We thought you left." Syrus cried. "We couldn't read your note." Melanie said, pulling on her jacket. "Guys.. I wouldn't have left without saying a proper goodbye." She knelt down to talk to them. "Where's Mom?" She asked. "I'm right here." She noted coming around the corner. "Mom.. I" "No, Lily. Don't, it's okay. I want you to kn-" As she was speaking a loud smashing sound was heard from the center of town. "Let's go." Joe said to Nathan and Lily. Three ran off, followed by Lily's family. As they got to the center of town they saw three thuggish looking figures all smashing up the shops and terrorizing the townspeople. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Lily boomed, standing in between Nathan and Joe. "Whatever the hell we want." One of them said. "And no little bitch is gonna tell us otherwise." Another one added, swinging a bat over his shoulder. "You better leave, right now." Lily added. "Before I kill all three of you." "Okay, we'll leave. If you three can beat us in a triple tag-team battle." "What kind of stupid ass clauses are those?" Joe asked, looking around, as if an answer would be given from all of these hick townspeople. Although he did feel sorry for them. "Fine!" Lily agreed. "Lily.." Nathan said quietly, "We've never battled trainers before. And I'm getting nervous." "Don't be." She whispered back, "You'll be fine. You've got me and Joe." She looked at Joe who again was side eyeing everything in sight. "Well, me. You've got me. If it gets too much I'll command Treecko." Nathan hesitantly agreed. The six of them were now in formation. Joe, Lily, and Nathan stood with their Pokémon on one side, whilst the three thugs stood on the other. The townspeople, including Lily's family all surrounded them and watched, praying that Lily and her friends run them out of town. "The name's Kane." The first man said. "Go, Seedot!" Lily took out her Pokédex. "Seedot attaches itself to a tree branch using the top of its head. It sucks moisture from the tree while hanging off the branch. The more water it drinks, the glossier this Pokémon’s body becomes." "My name is Khan, Machop, I choose you!" "Machop's muscles are special—they never get sore no matter how much they are used in exercise. This Pokémon has sufficient power to hurl a hundred adult humans." "Wow.." Joe said, impressed. "And finally mine's Kylan." He said, flicking his black hair, "Go, Zigzagoon!" "Zigzagoon restlessly wanders everywhere at all times. This Pokémon does so because it is very curious. It becomes interested in anything that it happens to see." "..Aw, it's kinda cute." Nathan smiled. Lily went first. "Torchic, Quick Attack on Seedot, go!" Torchic was enveloped in a small cloak of light, it then sped forward, almost like a blur and slammed into Seedot. "Arg, you bitch. Seedot, strike back with Nature Power!" "What's that move?" Lily asked. "What move Nature Power turns into depends on the field. Considering we're on concrete it's gonna be Swift, so watch out." Nathan explained. Seedot began to glow slightly and then unleashed the powerful attack. Several glowing stars came straight for Torchic. "Bullet Seed them down Treecko!" Nathan said. Treecko fired the attack but the seeds just bounced off the stars and the attack eventually smashed into Torchic, hurting it. Lily let out a small cry of anguish. "Even a little nerd like you should know that Swift never misses and cannot be avoided." Kane explained. "Mudkip, Water Gun!" Mudkip fired its Water Gun towards Machop who did a handspring out of the way, it then was told to retaliate with Karate Chop, doing so with a lot of speed and slamming Mudkip down. "Damn it." Joe growled. "Zigzagoon, Tackle!" Zigzagoon ran towards Treecko at a high speed. Nathan tried to order an attack but was too nervous and he suffered the consequences. "We're getting creamed." Lily said. "We need to calm down and think." Joe added. "W-what about attacking one Pokémon at a time?" Nathan suggested, the three looked at each other and it was like they instantly knew. "Mudkip, Water Gun again on Machop!" Mudkip fired the attack and Machop once again went to handspring out of the way. "Quick Attack, Torchic!" Torchic zoomed towards Machop who was unable to move due to it dodging Water Gun and Torchic slammed straight into it. "Treecko, finish it with Bullet Seed!" The attack hit its mark and knocked the weakened Machop out. The townsfolk cheered and Khan hung his head in shame. "Idiot." Kane sneered. "Zigzagoon, use Tackle on Treecko, go!" "Protect, Treecko!" Lily ordered to Torchic, "Use Sand Attack." Torchic jumped in front of Treecko and kicked up a lot of sand, hitting Zigzagoon, blurring its vision. "Tackle it!" Joe ordered his Mudkip who charged full force into the Raccoon Pokémon, knocking it out. "Good move." Nathan smiled, glad that they were working together and clawing it back. "Now it's three on one." Lily said with a somewhat twisted grin. "I'll make you pay for ever coming to my town." "You don't scare me." Kane mentioned. "Solarbeam, Seedot!" "Solarbeam?!" Nathan gasped. "That's such a strong move." "Act quickly, Nathan." Joe ordered. Nathan nodded, he was scared but he went for it. "Knock it off course with Pound!" Treecko ran over and swung its tail, smacking Seedot to the side. Torchic then followed it up with a powerful Ember, knocking it out. "WHAT?" Kane exclaimed. He returned his Pokémon and the three thugs ran out of town. "And stay out!" The shopkeeper yelled. The whole town then cheered for the kids. "Lily.." Her Mom said, approaching. "Mom, I've alre-" "No, Lily. I know. I'm scared. I didn't want you out there because I didn't think you were ready. But I know you are. And you showed me that you are. I'm so proud." She smiled, Lily's siblings hugged her as she felt her defences weakening. "You're a talented battler and you've made friends already." Her Mom continued. "So, to celebrate your journey we wanted to give you this. It's from us." She handed Lily a badge case with her initials engraved onto it. "Aw, Mom." She smiled and hugged her. Eventually the three had to get going. The townspeople saw them to the edge of town and waved them off. Lily, Joe, and Nathan waved back at them and said goodbye as they headed for Route 102. FIN